Concepción
by Edo Nova
Summary: Spin Off que cuenta un poco los sucesos ocurridos entre LA SAGA DE LA ALQUIMIA y posteriores a SAGA DE LA DE LA LUZ DEL SOL. Esta historia cuenta el crecimiento de la familia Apple, y como surgieron los descendientes de Loud y Applejack, y lo que dará comienzo a la última saga de mis fics.
1. Antes de la caída del sol

**Antes de la caída del sol.**

Esta es la historia de cómo mi familia poco a poco fue creciendo, actualmente tengo dos potrillos, Apple Core, y uno que está en camino, y del cual no sé aún si es un potro o una potrilla, pero quiero contar como los concebimos.

Todo comenzó aquella noche hace casi ocho años en que Applejack y yo volvíamos de una aldea cercana para vender las tartas de manzana, nos había alcanzado una fuerte tormenta y, por ello, Applejack tuvo un accidente y se hizo una esguince en una de sus patas traseras. Tras cuidarla y relajarnos, algo comenzó a florecer entre los dos y, lo admito, ella dio el primer paso. Tras ello, comenzamos a salir, y aquí comienza la historia de nuestra primera hija, de su madre, y de nuestra familia.

-0-

Unas semanas más tardes después de aquello, y de que se recuperase, Applejack y yo comenzamos a salir a escondidas de los Apple y mis hermanas, no estábamos seguros de querer contarlo aún a ellos, sin embargo, nuestros amigos ya lo sabían y nos ayudaban a guardar el secreto, eran pocos los momentos que Applejack y yo teníamos para nosotros solos, y queríamos aprovecharlos.

Este puede que sea el inicio de nuestra familia, fue una tarde en la que decidimos ir de picnic, nos fuimos a un sitio que Applejack conocía, un lugar con un lago y un extenso campo para acostarnos a tomar un cálido baño de sol.

-Aquí es perfecto, ¡Loud, trae la cesta! -me llamaba.

Por aquel entonces, aún no podía comunicarme telepáticamente, por lo que aún usaba el lenguaje de signos y mi pizarra, pero, para Applejack eso no suponía ningún problema, se había acostumbrado a mi antigua forma de comunicarme.

Me acerqué con la cesta levitando a mi lado y, una vez llegué donde Applejack me decía, la posé en el suelo y saqué el mantel, extendiéndolo. Tras hacerlo, Applejack colocó la cesta sobre ello y se sentó encima, a continuación, me senté a su lado, sonriendo.

La joven Pony granjera tomó un prolongado respiro y se posó sobre mi, relajada. Me sorprendí enormemente, el corazón me dio un vuelco al sentirla apoyarse en mi, aún me costaba verla así de mimosa.

-Al fin solos... -decía. -Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvimos la última oportunidad...

Asentí ante su afirmación, la verdad es que yo también echaba en falta un poco de mimos, y no suelo ser de quién los pide, pero ella... Ella era especial, los quería a todas horas. Desde aquel día, mi mente no podía pensar en otra cosa, el brillo y el olor a manzana de su melena dorada, la firmeza de sus cascos, y el resplandor esmeralda de sus ojos, por no hablar del hipnótico sabor a manzana de sus besos.

-Eh, Loud... ¿En qué piensas? -me preguntó.

Di un pequeño sobresalto al oír su pregunta. Tras eso, me puse a hacer surcos con el casco sobre el mantel, me había puesto rojo como un tomate, no sabía qué responderle, sin embargo, ella rió suavemente. Ante aquella risa, la miré, se estaba tapando la boca con su casco, como si aguantase la risa.

-Todavía eres un poco tímido, ¿verdad?

Asentí sin remedio.

-Mira, es así de fácil Loud... -dijo sentándose frente a mí y posando un casco sobre mi pecho. -Yo... Yo me siento muy cómoda contigo, y me gusta estar contigo... No sé si será raro o no que una Pony de tierra como yo salga con un unicornio como tú, pero... Yo quiero estar contigo.

El corazón vo lío a darme un vuelco, entonces, comencé a usar el leguaje de seguimos con ella, diciéndole: " _No digas eso, eres la Pony de tierra más fuerte que conozco, yo no soy gran cosa, apenas sé usar correctamente mi propia magia_ "

Ella volvió a reír levemente.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿Soy... La más fuerte que conoces?

Asentí. Tras eso, bajó la cabeza y me empujó levemente.

-Pues deja que te diga una cosa. -respondió. -A mí me da lo mismo que seas el mejor o el peor usando tu magia, lo que no me da igual es que no veas lo que eres.

Ladeé un poco la cabeza ante eso, no sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

-Mira, no hace falta ser el mejor en magia para ser como eres, y me gustas tal así. -decía elevando lentamente la cara.

Cuando la elevó finalmente, pude ver que su rostro estaba ruborizado, ¿era posible que ella también se sintiera nerviosa? No... No puede ser... ¿De verdad?

-Oye, vamos a dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores antes de comer, así abriremos estómago. -dijo levantándose y dando leves saltos sobre el césped.

Asentí y me levanté, caminando hacia ella para alcanzarla. Cuando lo hice, ella rió levemente y echó a correr, sorprendido, comencé a caminar cada vez más rápido hasta que inicié el galope. Poco a poco, mi rostro dibujaba una sonrisa mientras corría hacia Applejack, mientras corría, no paraba de escuchar su sonrisa. Era asombrosa, muy rápida, apenas podía alcanzarla, era tan veloz como una centella.

Applejack dio un buen frenazo levantando levemente la tierra, esperando a que yo llegase, se había colocado en lo más alto de un terraplén. Cuando llegué, dejó que recuperase un poco el aire para, luego, tirarse sobre mí y que ambos empezásemos a rodar colina abajo abrazados, hasta que, finalmente, ella quedó sobre mi, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Reí por lo ocurrido, al menos en gesto, sin percatarme que ella me estaba mirando, cuando me percaté, me paralicé por sus ojos llenos de ternura.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a mí, besándome. Sin poder creérmelo aún, devolví esos besos que ella me daba, tras un rato, ella se separó levemente de mi, sin levantarse de encima mía.

-Oye, Loud... -me dijo. -No cambies, nunca...

Ante ello asentí y, para mi sorpresa, volvió a besarme, esta vez más suave que antes.

-0-

Tras una larga hora dormitando en el mismo sitio me desperté, me sentía genial, despejado y feliz. Casi a la vez, Applejack, quien estaba también dormitando a mi lado, se despertó, tenía la crin un poco alborotada, pero tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Intenté espabilarla un poco empujándola con mi morro, a lo cual, reaccionó riendo un poco y suspirando.

-¿Ya te has despertado? -preguntó tras un prolongado bostezo.

Asentí ante su pregunta, acomodándola a mi lado.

-Oye, tengo hambre, vamos a comer y luego nos damos un baño, ¿vale?

Tras ello, la ayudé a levantarse para irnos a comer, sin saber que, justo una hora antes, Applejack y yo ya habíamos plantado la semilla de nuestra propia familia.

-0-

No fue hasta el día de la familia cuando me enteré, Applejack me dijo que estaba embarazada. La sorpresa fue tal que me había cortado la respiración, por no decir que el corazón me dio un vuelco y no pude contener mi felicidad, la abracé y la besé con todo mi cariño, la idea de que iba a ser padre me llenó de alegría, no podía creérmelo, era como un sueño. Esa noche no solté en ningún momento a Applejack de mi abrazo, por fin entendía por qué, meses atrás, la veía tan hermosa, era eso... Estaba embarazada de un hijo nuestro.

En mitad de aquella noche, pude oír a Applejack llorar entre gimoteos mientras la abrazaba, me sorprendí un poco, ¿qué era lo que le había provocado eso? Pasé mi casco por su rostro, secando sus lágrimas, lo cual la sorprendió.

-Oh... ¿Te he despertado? -me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Loud... ¿Puedo acostarme sobre ti? Necesito verte...

Al oírla hablar así, la abrace y, juntando mi rostro a su crin, asentí. Applejack se movió con cuidado y se apoyó sobre mi cuerpo mientras me miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Necesito confesarte algo... -me dijo. -Antes de quedar embarazada, tuve cita con el doctor... Me dijo que era poco probable que pudiera tener un hijo.

Me sorprendí enormemente al oírla, no esperaba aquella confesión. De repente, me tomó un casco con fuerza, podía sentir como sus lágrimas corrían mientras pegaba la cara contra mi pecho.

-Tuve mucho miedo... Pensé que, aunque encontrase al Pony adecuado... No podía tener un potrillo... -me contaba. -Lo de ahora... Es un milagro...

Intentaba calmarla acariciando su espalda. Applejack levantó el rostro y me miró, tenía los ojos rojizos de tanto llorar.

-Loud... Nuestro bebé... Lo querré con locura... -decía Applejack sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y llorando a mares. -Gracias por darme una familia...

Al oírla, la abracé con fuerza y cuidado, sentía como el corazón se me derretía al verla así, estaba tan acostumbrado de ver a Applejack tan fuerte y segura de sí misma que verla así me había descolocado. Acaricié su crin cuidadosamente para calmarla, hasta que, finalmente quedó dormida sonriendo sobre mi.

-0-

Los meses iban pasando, y su embarazo iba en aumento y por buen camino. Pese a estar cada vez más avanzada, ella insistía en realizar los trabajos en la granja, como era arar o recoger las manzanas, aunque la abuelita Smith y yo hacíamos lo imposible por qué se detuviera, que ella debía descansar, pero conociéndola y lo obstinada que es, no se iba a detener.

-¡Applejack, te he dicho que vayas a descansar! -le regañaba la abuela Smith.

-Abuelita, ya te he dicho que estoy bien. -le respondía Applejack.

-¿Bien? ¡Por todos los manzanos, ¿te has visto últimamente la tripa?! ¡No puedes seguir trabajando en tu estado!

-Pero...

-¡Ni pero ni peras! Nosotros nos encargaremos de sacar la granja adelante mientras tú te preocupas de ti y de ese potrillo. ¿Verdad, Loud Off?

Asentí ante la pregunta de la abuela.

-¡Ahg...! Está bien... Pero no sé qué voy a hacer si no trabajo en la granja. -quejó Applejack.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es descansar, potranca, ese pequeño que tienes ahí tiene que crecer con tranquilidad, y solo lo hará si mamá se queda quietecita y descansa lo que debe.

-De acuerdo...

A regañadientes, Applejack se dirigió a la casa, parecía muy molesta por la situación, debía ser de que no le gustaba que la vieran como un estorbo.

Me dirigí a la abuelita Smith y, con el lenguaje de signos, le pregunté si estaba molesta.

-¡Es normal, Loud! -me dijo con una sonrisa y elevando su casco. -Las Apple somos muy obstinadas con nuestros embarazos, y no nos frenamos si podemos, así que tenemos que "obligarlas" a que se tomen su descanso.

Puse un semblante preocupado en mi rostro.

-¡No te preocupes! -me dijo animosa. -Créeme si te digo que esto es normal, ahora ella necesita descansar. Llamaré a Applebloom, Shine y Greeny para que te echen un casco con la recogida.

Mientras tanto, en la casa, Applejack estaba tumbada sobre el sofá, gruñía un poco y se peleaba con el cojín. En ese momento, pudo oír que llamaban efusivamente a la puerta.

-¡Está abierta! -dijo.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón, dejando entrar al salón un sinfín de confeti y serpentinas, además de un enorme y pavoroso bramido de mata suegras y chirigotas, se trataba de Pinkie, quien venía acompañada de Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash.

-¡Sorpresa, feliz quinto mes de embarazo! -gritó efusiva la Pony rosada.

-...Pinkie Pie, ya te he dicho que no hace falta que celebremos cada mes de mi embarazo. -decía Applejack quitándose los confeti de la crin.

-¡Por supuesto que debemos! -respondió Pinkie. -¡Has sido la primera de nosotras en estar embarazada, tenemos que celebrarlo!

-Siento mucho todo esto Applejack, debe ser muy duro para ti. -le dijo Twilight.

-Lo realmente duro es tener que oír a la abuelita Smith una y otra vez decir que no me esfuerce mucho. -respondió Applejack. -¿¡Cómo quiere que me pase el día sin hacer nada!? Empieza a ser agotador que tanto ella como Loud hagan todas mis tareas.

-Querida, es comprensible. -intervino Rarity. -Una embarazada debe de estar tranquila y relajada para así conseguir que el potrillo nazca fuerte y robusto.

-A lo mejor eso va contigo, pero no conmigo.

-Yo... Yo creo que estás siendo un poco injusta con ellos. -le dijo Fluttershy.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Rainbow.

-Pues... No quieren que te agotes, saben que debes de hacer un gran esfuerzo, y que lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar, te tienes que preocupar ahora por ese potrillo, y ellos saben lo mucho que te esfuerzas, sólo intentan ayudarte.

Todas mantuvieron el silencio durante un rato. Applejack rompió el silencio con un suspiro prolongado.

-Aah... Lo peor es que tienes razón... Debo agradecérselo a todos...

-¿Podemos ayudarte? -le preguntó Twilight.

-No... Debo hacerlo yo por mi, pero gracias...

-0-

Tras una larga tarde trabajando en las labores, todos llegábamos agotados a casa.

-¡Estoy muerta! -decía Applebloom desplomándose sobre el suelo.

-¡No pensé que las tareas de Applejack fueran tan duras! -comentaba Shine.

-Loud... Tengo sueño... -decía Greeny.

-Tienes que cenar antes de irte a dormir, potrilla. -le decía cariñosa la abuela Smith,

-Eeyup.

De repente, me percaté de un suave y sabroso olorcillo que parecía venir de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa, Loud? -me preguntó Greeny.

Comencé a andar hacia la cocina guiado por el olor, era como si fuera un perro. Al llegar ahí, pude ver a Applejack sacar algo de horno de leña con cuidado, era un sabroso y gran pan.

-Veo que habéis vuelto. -nos dijo tras dejar el pan sobre la mesa.

Greeny tragó saliva al oler el pan, de hecho, juraría que se le caía la baba y, en un momento dado, le rugió la tripa. Applejack se acercó a mi hermana y, sonriendo, le frotó la barriguita.

-Alguien tiene hambre, eh, ¿potrilla?

-Y sueño... -respondió dando un bostezo.

-Venga, aguanta hasta que cenes. -dijo tomándola con cuidado entre sus cascos.

-¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! -dijo Applebloom de pronto entrando junto a Shine a la cocina.

-¿Has hecho tú la cena, Applejack? -le preguntó Shine.

-Si, he pensado que os merecíais algo rico tras todo el trabajo de hoy, y los días que os tocan en los próximos meses. -dijo Applejack.

-Que buena idea, Applejack. -dijo la abuela Smith tomando asiento al igual que Big Mac.

-¿Sabes? Cuando te vi con Loud y Greeny, era como si fueras su mamá. -dijo Applebloom sonriendo.

Ese comentario sonrojó a Applejack, no esperaba eso por parte de Applebloom.

-Jejeje... Bueno, dentro de poco será con nuestro propio potrillo.

-Jo... Cenemos ya... Que quiero irme a dormir... -quejaba Greeny.

-0-

Tras la cena llevé a Greeny a su cuarto, la pequeña estaba echa polvo, de echo, me abrazaba débilmente sin soltar a Mopi de su casco hasta que la tumbé en su cama. La arropé y me disponía a irme a dormir cuando Shine entró, también se mostraba cansada. La empujé levemente con el morro para que espabilase un poco y no se quedase dormida en mitad de la habitación.

-Buenas noches, Loud. -me dijo.

Bese a ambas en la frente y me dispuse a salir. Hiendo a mi habitación, Applejack me llamó.

-Loud...

Me giré y pude verla asomada desde su cuarto con la cabeza baja y con la melena suelta. Me dirigí a ella y pude ver qué hacía un gesto con el casco como si me indicase que entrase a su cuarto, la seguí y, una vez dentro, cerró suavemente la puerta y me abrazó.

No sabía exactamente qué se le pasa a por la cabeza.

-Oye... Lo siento...

Me pilló por sorpresa oírla decir eso.

-Siento estar tan tonta últimamente... Aún me creo capaz de poder hacer todas las cosas que hacía antes de estar embarazada, pero todos tenéis razón... No debo forzarme a hacer esos esfuerzos, y más si tengo tu regalo conmigo. -decía Applejack.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, solo la rodeé con el casco y la abracé delicadamente.

-Eres muy bueno conmigo Loud... -susurró. -Ojalá pudiera volver oírte hablar de nuevo... Esto de hablar sola contigo es duro.

Sorprendido, tomé aire y suspiré, besándola en su nuca. Entonces, con el casco, y sobre su piel, comencé a escribir una frase sobre ella. Applejack se sonrojó cuando se percató cuál era la frase que escribía sobre ella: "Te quiero"

-Eres un tonto... Pero eres mi tonto...

-0-

Los meses fueron pasando, y el embarazo de Applejack iba en aumento. Algunos días tenía antojos raros y, curiosamente, muchos de ellos estaban alejado de lo habitual, tenía antojos de helados con cosas raras como alfalfa, o quesadillas con guindillas, ¡y a ella no le gustaban las guindillas! Fueron unos meses raros en los que Applejack se negaba a descansar, pese a que tenía náuseas y la panza cada vez más grande, pese a todo ello, la cara y la actitud se le cambiaba en el momento en que nuestro bebé le daba una patada, en esos momentos, se sentaba con cuidado y comenzaba a acariciarse la tripa con una sonrisa y mirada de esperanza en su cara, era como si nuestro pequeño tomase el control de la situación para calmar a su futura madre.

-0-

Tras lo ocurrido con Neferis, no pasó mucho más de un mes hasta que Applejack dio a luz a una hermosa potrilla, para nuestra sorpresa fue una pequeña unicornio con las crines anaranjadas, y su piel estaba dividida en dos colores, blanco por debajo y marrón por encima, llamamos a nuestra hija Apple Core, por ser el núcleo de nuestra nueva familia.

Durante los primeros días, Applejack y yo nos turnábamos para cuidarla cuando lloraba en mitad de la noche, obviamente, ella se encargaba de darle de mamar leche, mientras que yo me ocupaba de los cambios de pañales y de consolarla cuando lloraba. Era un trabajo duro, no recuerdo levantarme tan cansado, pero, ¿sabéis que? Cuando veía a nuestra potrilla explorar el mundo que la rodeaba, todas las noches en vela y los cambios de pañales valían la pena.

-0-

Han pasado seis meses desde el nacimiento de Apple Core, nuestros amigos ya la conocen, y ella conoce y juega con sus tías mordisqueándole la cola cola para seguirlas a todas partes. Cuando venia Pinkie, se escondía bajo la cola de Applejack, creo que a Apple Core le da un poco de miedo su actitud, pero siempre la engañaba con algo dulce o unos globos para que saliera de su escondrijo, en el caso de Rainbow, ella siente cierto interés en jugar con su colorida cola, Twilight la solía inspeccionar, aún se sigue preguntando a día de hoy por qué es bicolor y como es posible que entre el largo historial de Ponys de tierra que tiene la familia Apple haya nacido una unicornio, con Fluttershy, Apple Core se siente tranquila, de vez en cuando la lleva de paseo a ver los animales de su cabaña, y Rarity se pasa esos momentos que puede para intentar peinarla, aunque la pequeña no se deja mucho. Mientras que nosotros aprovechamos esos momentos para descansar un poco, entre el trabajo y los cuidados de nuestra pequeña acabamos derrotados, nosotros también necesitábamos un poco de mimos...

Las cosas se fueron complicando un poco cuando Apple Core comenzó a tener episodios de magia, pues eran impredecibles, y cuando sucedían nos tomaban por sorpresa, como una ocasión en la que apiló todas las manzanas al lado del silo, o como cuando volvió el granero del revés. No eran cosas difíciles de solventar, pero era un poco peligroso, fue entonces cuando decidí hacer un poco de profesor con ella, le enseñé lo básico para que pudiera usar su magia con seguridad.

-0-

Cuando Apple Core cumplió su primer año, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, mi madre, su abuela, fue la más sorprendida.

-¡Escuchad todos! -nos decía. -Creo que la pequeña va a decir su primera palabra

Sorprendidos, nos acercamos. Mi madre la sus tuvo con cuidado entre sus cascos y la puso de tal modo que nos viera.

-Ma... Ma... -decía Apple Core.

-¡¿Va a decir mamá?! -preguntó Applebloom sorprendida y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ma... Man...

-¿Man? -preguntaron a la vez Shine y Greeny.

-Man... ¡Manzanas! -dijo finalmente Apple Core.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo al escuchar su primera palabra, la verdad es que me pilló por sorpresa, los bebés suelen decir "mamá" o "papá" como su primera palabra, pero esto no lo esperaba.

-¡Manzana! -dijo Apple Core de nuevo.

-Sin duda es una Apple. -dijo Applejack orgullosa y tomándola entre sus cascos. -Bien hecho, mi corazón de manzana.

Apple Core balbuceó un poco buscando que su madre la abrazara, y orgullosa, Applejack la abrazo suavemente.

-"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Apple Core" -le dije

Cuando le hablaba, Apple Core miraba a todos lados, era como si buscase a quien le estaba hablando.

-0-

Antes de cumplir sus dos años, y antes del torneo de los tres equinos, Apple Core le hizo una pregunta a su madre.

-Mamá...

-¿Si, Apple Core?

-¿Por qué papá no nos habla como los demás? -le preguntó.

Esa cuestión tomó por sorpresa a Applejack, no se había preparado para ello.

-¿Es que papá me odia? -preguntó apenada.

-¡Para nada! -le respondió agachándose frente a ella. -¡Papá te ama con locura! Es solo que papá es mudo.

-¿Mudo?

-Si, significa que no puede hablar.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno... Tu abuela me contó que es algo que le pasa desde que nació. -le explicaba Applejack. -Lo que pasa es que papá no tiene voz, y por eso nos habla usando su magia.

-¿No se puede curar?

-Me temo que no, terroncito... -dijo Applejack apenada. -Pero, ¿sabes? No me importa.

Apple Core no entendía muy bien lo que su mamá le decía mientras se sentaba y la levantaba entre sus cascos.

-Aunque no tenga voz, tu padre siempre está ahí cuando le he necesitado, ten por seguro que tú también podrás contar con él.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre.

-Y... ¿Le duele a papá el no tener voz? -volvió a preguntarle a su madre.

Applejack sonrió comprensiva.

-Yo también me pregunté lo mismo... -le respondió. -Pero no es un dolor como cuando te raspas los cascos, si no de otro tipo. Lo comprenderás cuando te hagas mayor.

-¿Seré tan fuerte como tú o papá?

-¡Dalo por hecho! -le dijo. -Eres un Apple, y ¿sabes qué le puede gustar a papá?

-¿Qué?

-Que cada vez que vuelva a casa, o salga de su estudio sin nada cargando o haciendo levitar, le des un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Eso le gustará?

-¿No te preguntabas si te quería? Hazlo, y seguro que sabrás cuánto te quiere.

-¡Vale!

Casi en ese mismo momento, entraba por la puerta, dejando a un lado mis alforjas.

-Creo que ya ha llegado. -dijo Applejack contenta.

-¡Papá! -dijo corriendo hacia mi.

Antes de poder darme cuenta, Apple Core se lanzó hacia mi, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas. Si dijese que me lo esperaba, mentiría, pero no pude evitar abrazarla a ella también.

-"Hola, mi potrilla"

Apple Core sonrió y me abrazó tan fuerte como podía. En ese momento, Applejack se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola Loud. -dijo sonriendo.

-"Hola Applejack" -le respondí.

-¿Qué tal el encargo de tu cliente?

-"Es un poco indeciso, pero vamos avanzando" -respondí con un poco de cansancio en mi rostro. -"¿Y tú, mi potrilla? ¿Qué tal estás?"

-¡Muy bien! -me respondió con una sonrisa inocente.


	2. Durante la era del nuevo amanecer

**Durante la era del nuevo amanecer.**

Tras volver de Maya, Applejack se mostraba muy preocupada por mi, por todo lo que había pasado durante todo ese periodo, la amenaza de muerte a Celestia, mi transformación en umbro, y mi alquimia desatada por completo, transformándome en aquel unicornio envuelto en sombras. Yo me encontraba bien, pero ella parecía preocupada.

-" _Applejack, ya te he dicho que estoy bien..._ " -le decía.

-Lo sé, pero... Han pasado tantas cosas...

No negué que me ruboricé por ello, no esperaba esa actitud tan preocupada por parte de Applejack, siempre se mostraba fuerte y segura de sí misma.

-" _Applejack... Sé que pasaron cosas, yo..._ " -callé un momento. -" _No sabes el miedo que sentí al ver que te iba a matar, y no fue solo una vez, seguro que pasó varias veces_ "

-¿Qué tú pasaste miedo? ¡Yo estaba aterrada de perderte! -dijo levantándome la voz.

Me sorprendí y di un par de pasos atrás, casi chocándome contra la puerta de nuestro cuarto. Applejack casi pegó su cara contra la mía, enfadada.

-¡¿Sabes que fue lo que Apple Core me dijo cuando te fuiste?! -dijo. -Que pensaba que era su culpa que te fueras...

-" _...¿Cómo?_ "

-Creía que por qué no fue capaz de detenerte a tiempo era su culpa que te fueras. -respondió Applejack. -Creía que debía ser más fuerte para que volvieras con nosotras...

No supe que responder. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, la abrí y pudimos ver a Apple Core frente a ella, frotándose el ojo con el casco.

-¿Apple Core, que haces despierta? -le preguntó Applejack.

-He tenido una pesadilla, mami... -dijo algo asustada. -Por favor, ¿puedo dormir con vosotros?

-" _Claro, pero solo esta noche_ " -le dije rodeándola con el casco y juntándola despacio a nosotros. -" _Tienes que aprender a ser tan valiente como mamá_ "

-Y como tú, papi. -me dijo Apple Core.

Me sorprendí nuevamente tras su comentario. En la cama, acostamos a Apple Core entre nosotros, se había quedado dormida muy rápidamente, Applejack y yo la mirábamos con paz y orgullosos.

-" _¿Sabes? Hasta hoy no me habían dicho que fuera valiente_ " -le decía a Applejack. -" _Nuestra pequeña piensa que soy valiente, pero he vivido media vida asustado por lo que pasó en el pasado... No pensé que alguien me dijera lo que ella en un futuro..._ "

-Eres más valiente de lo que te crees, Loud. -me dijo Applejack. -Te enfrentaste a Neferis, a Scythe Hollow y a Magec Prime, además de a tu pasado, no todos tienen la suerte de decir eso...

Acaricié la cabecita de Apple Core tras que Applejack me dijera eso.

-" _Ella no nos perderá, no dejaré que pase lo que yo pasé..._ "

-Sé que no será así, Loud... -me dijo. -Por todos los cascos, te he visto luchar cada día, no vas a dejar de estar a nuestro lado.

Aquello me sacó una sonrisa y un rubor.

-Hacia tiempo que no te sonrojabas. -dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

No supe que responder, solo aparté la mirada sonrojado y sonriendo tontamente.

-¿Sabes? Mañana podríamos ir todos a dar una vuelta, toda la familia y nuestros amigos. -dijo Applejack. -Así Rainbow podría estirar un poco las patas por su embarazo, Fogsun podría conocer más el pueblo, y nosotros podríamos tener un momento familiar juntos, tú madre, nuestras hermanas...

-" _Es una gran idea_ "

-0-

Tras eso pasaron unos cuantos meses, durante ese tiempo, Applejack y yo tuvimos un encuentro íntimo en el que, para nuestra sorpresa, concebimos a otro futuro hijo, y durante ese tiempo, Rainbow había dado a luz a una pequeña potrilla pegaso de color azul oscuro con las crines amarillas y azules, tenía unos intensos ojos rojos, parecidos a los de su padre. Dust estaba como loco por su hijita, había conseguido captar su total atención y se comportaba como un padrazo con ella, durante las semanas, si lloraba era el primero en ir a ver que le pasaba, si reía, era el primero en sacar fotos de esos momento, Rainbow no hacía más que reírse de la actitud de padre sobre protector que tenía.

-Dust... Deja que Prisma respire, la vas a acabar agobiando. -le decía Rainbow. -Y eso no es bueno para una futura corredora.

-¿Corredora? Debes de estar bromeando. -dijo Dust. -¡Será una pegaso de rescate!

-¡¿Qué?! De eso nada. -replicó Rainbow.

-¡Venga, no os peleéis! -dijo Pinkie tapando el morro de ambos. -¿Por qué no puede ser ambas cosas?

-¿Ambas cosas? -preguntaron ambos.

-No veo por qué no. -dijo Twilight. -Tiene dos padres fuertes, sería apta para ambas cosas.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. -dijo Rainbow. -¡Seguro que sabrá hacer el Sonic Rainboom tan bien como yo!

Dust se había vuelto protector y Rainbow más orgullosa de lo que ya era, la verdad es que Prisma había conseguido cambiarles, era increíble como tan poquita cosa era capaz de tenerles así, aunque eso me recordó al embarazo de Applejack cuando Apple Core, ella se dejaba llevar por sus patadas.

-Por cierto Fogsun, querido, ¿cómo te estás adaptando a vivir en Equestria? -le preguntó Rarity.

-Bueno... Es diferente a Maya, la convivencia es alegre, la verdad es que me gusta.

-¡¿Y a quien no le iba a gustar?! -preguntó Pinkie entusiasmada y tirándose sobre el lomo de Fogsun.

Si, tras que nos encontrásemos con la diosa todo había vuelto a su cauce, salvo que Fogsun se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida y que Rainbow y Dust ahora eran padres, nosotros teníamos pensados darles la buena noticia, pero queríamos esperar un poco más de tiempo.

-0-

Unos pocos meses más tarde, Applejack comenzó a dar indicios de panza de embarazada de nuevo, no pudimos callárnoslo, y lo contamos, los primeros fueron nuestra familia, Applebloom, Shine y Greeny se emocionaron de nuevo, habían pasado siete años desde que la familia tuvo un nuevo miembro, mamá estaba emocionada, y la abuela Smith contentísima.

-¿Se puede saber cuándo pensabais decírnoslo? -preguntó Applebloom.

-Pronto, pero queríamos estar seguros. -respondió Applejack.

-¡No digas estupideces! -le dijo la abuela Smith. -Que nazca un nuevo Apple es un enorme acontecimiento en nuestra familia, no es la cristalización del Imperio de Cristal... Pero siempre es agradable de ver.

-Me pregunto qué será esta vez, ¿un potro o una potranca? ¿Un unicornio, o Pony de tierra? -decía Greeny.

-A lo mejor es un pegaso. -dijo Shine. -¿Recuerdas la foto de la casa del abuelo? La abuela Stratos era una pegaso.

Apple Core miraba con curiosidad la panza de Applejack, era como si llamase su atención.

-¿Qué pasa, mi potrilla? -le preguntó su abuela.

-Abuela Sapphire, ¿de verdad voy a tener un hermano o una hermana?

Su abuela rió levemente y asintió.

-¡¿Cuándo?! -preguntó entusiasmada.

-Muy pronto, ya lo verás.

-Apple Core. -le llamaba Applejack.

Apple Core se le acercó.

-Mira, ven, pega la oreja en mi tripa. -le dijo sonriendo.

Apple Core acercó la oreja a la tripa de Applejack, y tras unos segundos de silencio comenzó a sentir un pequeño murmullo que se repetía cada poco.

-Pum... Pum... Pum... -decía Apple Core siguiendo aquel ruidito. -Es su corazón...

-Es el corazón de tu hermanito o hermanita. -respondió.

Llena de entusiasmo, Apple Core comenzó a dar leves botes y a corretear eufórica por la sala. Recuerdo cuando mamá estaba embarazada de Shine, yo estaba igual, aunque menos activo, pero la alegría la arrastraba por todas partes, también recuerdo cuando Shine descubrió que Greeny iba a nacer, la noticia de que iba a ser en poco tiempo la hermana mayor la había llenado de entusiasmo, eso me hizo pensar si todos los potrillos se alegraban de ser el hermano mayor.

-0-

Los meses siguieron pasando, cada vez controlaba más y mejor mis nuevas habilidades con la alquimia, y Applejack ya estaba en su último mes de embarazo, cada vez nos acercábamos más y más a la fecha límite. Pese a todo ello, aún no sabíamos que iba a ser un potrillo o una potrilla, y queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.

Ese día, Applejack estiraba las patas cerca del granero tras una larga siesta, cuando vio a la abuelita Smith preparando una carreta de tartas de manzanas para entregar en el pueblo de al lado.

-¿Qué haces, abuelita?

-¡Oh, Applejack! Estaba preparando la carreta para partir al pueblo de al lado, pero no estoy seguro si podré, esta vieja cadera ha estado haciendo de las suyas últimamente... -contestaba la abuela.

Applejack pensó por un momento, el dinero de las ventas de las tartas les vendría bien para los próximos meses del bebé.

-¡Abuelita, puedo ir yo! -respondió Applejack.

La abuela Smith no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-¡¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo?! ¡¿Te has visto la panza últimamente?! No estás en condiciones para ir hasta el otro lado del bosque oeste tú sola.

-Pero ni Big Mac ni Applebloom están ahora en casa, y Shine se ha ido a ver a sus amigos en Canterlot. -contestó Applejack. -Si no voy yo, no tendremos dinero para los próximos meses.

La abuela no supo que responder, finalmente accedió.

-De acuerdo... Pero escucha Applejack, cuando llegues al bosque oeste encontrarás una bifurcación, ve por el camino seguro y no te desvíes, puedes encontrar lobos de madera por los alrededores.

-Tendré cuidado.

-Y sobre todo, ten cuidado en el cenagal con la quimera, debe de estar de mal humor en esta época del año.

-Confía en mí.

Sin poder remediarlo, la abuelita Smith enganchó con cuidado el arnés alrededor del cuerpo de Applejack, pero no estaba del todo convencida de lo que su nieta iba a hacer.

-Sigo sin estar del todo de acuerdo. -musitó.

-Sabes que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga. -le respondió Applejack. -Si te sientes mejor, dile a quien vuelva que vaya a buscarme al bosque oeste.

-No tienes remedio.

Applejack comenzó a andar hacia su destino, para su sorpresa, mientras avanzaba el carro comenzó a pesarle un poquito más cada kilómetro que andaba, era como si sus fuerzas le fueran abandonando poco a poco, pero seguía caminando.

Dentro del bosque oeste, Applejack continuó las indicaciones que la abuela le había dado, tomó la bifurcación y siguió por el camino seguro, todo estaba en calma, demasiado tranquilo, la tranquilidad solo era rota por el trinar de los pajarillos de los alrededores.

-En cuanto llegue al pueblo pienso descansar... -se decía Applejack. -¿Qué rábanos me pasa? El embarazo de Apple Core no fue tan duro como este.

A los pocos minutos, y tras cruzar cuidadosamente el cenagal, Applejack consiguió llegar al poblado.

-¡Ya llegan las tartas! -decía entusiasmado uno de los lugareños.

Rápidamente, los habitantes del poblado se reunieron a la entrada del mismo. Al llegar, Applejack jadeaba agotada por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Está bien, señorita? -preguntó uno de los habitantes.

-Si... Es solo que... Hoy ha sido difícil... -respondió.

Tras recuperar el aliento, Applejack abrió el puesto. Las tartas se agotaron casi de inmediato, tras las ventas, Applejack se acomodo dentro de la carreta y se acostó a descansar, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a los habitantes.

-¿Estará agotada?

-Eso parece, debemos dejar que descanse. -dijo una de las yeguas. -Nosotras nos quedaremos a vigilarla y le prepararemos algo.

-Vosotros chicos, iros, no queremos que molestéis a la futura mami. -dijo otra.

Los potrillos y los jamelgos se fueron a dar una vuelta, mientras que las yeguas observaban a Applejack dormir, sonriendo de gracia al ver la adorable tripa de embarazada de Applejack.

En ese momento, llegué a casa, lo primero que pude fijarme, es que la abuelita Smith estaba preocupada y nerviosa.

-" _¿Abuelita Smith?_ "

-¡Oh Loud, menos mal que has llegado! -dijo sujetándome. -¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-" _¿Qué ocurre?_ "

-¡Applejack salió hace tres horas al poblado del bosque oeste y aún no ha vuelto! -me respondió. -¡Le dije que no, pero insistió tanto que no pude negarme a ello!

Empecé a preocuparme de que le hubiera pasado algo a ella y al bebé, no me perdonaría si los perdía a ambos, no podía pasar de nuevo aquel infierno.

-" _¡¿Por dónde?!_ "

-Saliendo de Ponyville en dirección oeste. -me contestó.

Inmediatamente salí corriendo de la granja tan rápido como mis cascos me permitían, la preocupación me nublaba, no sabía que había pasado, y el sol estaba a punto de ponerse.

Mientras tanto, Applejack comenzaba a desperezarse aún dentro de la carreta. La joven Pony se asombró al ver cómo las yeguas del poblado la miraban con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué... Qué pasa?

-Nada querida, estábamos viendo como dormías con tu retoño. -dijo una de las yeguas más mayores.

-Espera... ¿Qué hora es?

Applejack se asomó rápidamente y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que era ya de noche.

-¡Oh no! ¡Debo volver ya!

Tan rápida como pudo, Applejack se colocó el arnés con cuidado y comenzó a andar al paso ligero hacia casa, las yeguas intentaron detenerla, pero no atendió a razones.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Applejack se había adentrado en el cenagal, los humos vaporosos no le dejaban ver con claridad, además de que ya era de noche.

-Oh no... No veo por dónde voy... -se decía a sí misma.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir unas fuertes pisadas a su alrededor. Nerviosa, Applejack miró a su alrededor, buscando de dónde venía aquel ruido. Se mantuvo en silencio, intentando averiguar de dónde procedía aquel extraño ruido, miró a su alrededor pero no veía nada. Puesto así, continuó su camino a paso lento, por si volvía a escuchar de nuevo aquellas misteriosas pisadas.

Yo ya estaba a medio camino del poblado, en la altura de la intersección. No sabía por dónde ir, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-" _¿Dónde es, dónde es...?_ " -me decía. -" _Applejack..._ "

-A veces eres tonto.

Me decía una voz. Antes de darme cuenta, Zuk'Baen apareció frente a mí.

-" _¿Zuk'Baen?_ "

-¡¿Para qué tienes mi poder si no lo usas?! -me gritó.

-" _¡Soy un unicornio, no un perro!_ "

-Si es que... Te lo tengo que dar mascado... Yo iré por el camino de la derecha y tú por el de la izquierda. -me dijo. -Si por algún casual te encuentras con Applejack, lo sabré y volveré.

-" _¿Harías eso? Por lo general haces las cosas por interés propio_ "

-¿Quieres encontrarla o no?

No medié palabra.

-Pues ve.

Antes de poder decirle nada, Zuk'Baen tomó el desvío de la derecha, y sin hacer nada más, tomé el desvío de la izquierda, corriendo de nuevo.

-0-

Mientras, Applejack intentaba traspasar el cenagal, aunque sentía como si la vigilasen. De pronto, escuchó un siseo que parecía venir de todas partes y, casi a la vez, una enorme sombra que parecía observarla.

De pronto, la sombra se puso en su camino y pudo apreciar un enorme y peludo cuerpo, era la quimera que vivía en el cenagal.

-Vaya, hoy debe de ser nuestro día de suerte. -decía la cabeza de león de la quimera.

-Tenemos hoy yegua para comer... -decía la cabra de un carnero que tenía por encima del hombro.

-¡Ni se os ocurra! -decía Applejack sacando una flauta de su alforja.

De pronto, la cola de quimera azotó el casco de Applejack, arrojando la flauta contra el suelo.

-¿Realmente creías que íbamos a caer en un truco tan viejo? Decía una voz siseante desde la cola de la quimera.

La cola resultó ser una tercera cabeza, esta vez era la cabeza de una cobra, que había arañado los cascos de Applejack con sus colmillos sin llegar a perforar su piel.

-Parece que no habías visto una quimera antes... -decía la cabeza de carnero.

-Unas cuantas... -respondió Applejack.

La cabeza de la cobra se percató de la tripa de Applejack.

-¡Hermanos, mirad, la yegua viene con sorpresa! -dijo entre siseos.

En ese momento, Applejack sintió como la sangre se le helaba.

-Así que la Pony tiene un bebé... -decía la cabeza de león. -Hace tiempo que no nos comemos uno...

-Ni os atreváis... -dijo Applejack entre dientes.

-Vaya, se pone indomable la yegua. -dijo la cabeza de carnero.

Applejack comenzó a correr arrastrando la carreta, esquivando a la quimera.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! -dijo entre risas la cabeza de león.

La quimera comenzó a perseguir a Applejack mientras que está intentaba perderla por el cenagal. En un momento dado, Applejack creyó perderla, por lo que se detuvo a recuperar el aire, en ese instante, sintió un fuerte dolor en la panza, lo que provocó que se derrumbase, acostada en el suelo.

-No es el mejor momento... -se decía Applejack intentando levantarse.

-Siempre es un buen momento para comer...

La quimera destrozó el carró de un zarpazo, abriéndose paso hacia ella mientras las tres cabezas se relamían los labios. Applejack intentaba levantarse con todas sus fuerzas para salir corriendo, pero no podía.

En ese momento, la quimera atrapó su cuello contra el suelo con una de sus garras.

-Oh... No te molestes... -dijo la cabeza de león. -Es hora de comer...

La quimera se preparaba para clavar sus colmillos en la piel de Applejack pero, de pronto, un círculo de alquimia se dibujó en su tripa, y del mismo, una gran garra sombría expulsó a la quimera de encima de Applejack.

Sorprendida, Applejack no podía creerse lo que pasaba, miró la garra y, de la misma, apareció un ojo que la observaba.

-¿Pero qué...? -se decía a sí misma.

La garra desapareció, al igual que el círculo de la tripa de Applejack, quien aún no salía de su asombro mientras se la frotaba. La quimera se volvió a levantar, sacudiéndose un poco.

-Maldita... ¿Qué has hecho?

Applejack, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentó salir corriendo, pero nuevamente, la quimera le cortó el paso. Sin perder el tiempo, Applejack coceó a la quimera y salió corriendo para perderla.

-¡No tan rápido, te vas a poner correosa!

La quimera continuó siguiéndola por el cenagal hasta que Applejack no pudo más.

-Fin del trayecto... -dijo la quimera.

-¡Qué alguien me ayude!

Acababa de entrar al cenagal, intentando encontrarla, intenté escuchar para localizarla, hasta que a mis oídos llegó la súplica de Applejack.

-¡Qué alguien me ayude!

Al oír aquel grito, me lancé hacia el cenagal y corrí en la dirección del grito. No tarde mucho en encontrarme con Applejack, siendo acorralada por una gran quimera. Sin perder el tiempo, cubrí mi cuerpo en las sombras y me lancé a protegerla, interponiéndome entre ella y la quimera.

-¡Loud! -decía Applejack sorprendida.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? -dijo la quimera.

No medié palabra, ya sabéis por qué, simplemente me puse a proteger a Applejack.

-Si sólo estás de adorno... ¡Desaparece! -gritó la quimera preparando el zarpazo.

En ese momento, un círculo de alquimia se dibujó bajo mis cascos, y la garra de Zuk'Baen apareció por ella, deteniendo a la quimera en una ligera risa.

-¿Qué? -decía asombrado la quimera.

-¿Sorprendido? Yo también... Hacía mucho que no veía una quimera. -contestó burlón.

Dicho esto, la empujó un par de metro de nosotros.

-¡¿Qué demonios eres?! -preguntó la quimera.

Adopté una pose más defensiva, como si fuera a saltarle en cualquier momento.

-No te molestes Loud, puedo yo solo. -me decía Zuk'Baen.

Tras oír a mi compañero, me acerqué a Applejack y la ayudé a levantarse, llevándomela de ahí.

-¡Nuestra comida! -dijo la quimera.

Antes de que se lanzase a por nosotros, Zuk'Baen le cortó el paso con su gran garra.

-Ah, ah, ah...

En pocos segundo, Zuk'Baen ahuyentó a la quimera y, orgulloso, desapareció. Las sombras que me cubrían también comenzaban a desaparecer, me sentí aliviado, pero estaba molesto con Applejack.

-Loud, yo... -me decía con voz de arrepentimiento.

Me acerqué a los restos del carro y, usando mi magia, monté uno un poco menos ostentoso.

-" _Sube_ " -le "dije" en tono serio.

Sin mediar palabra, y con las orejas agachadas, Applejack subió al carro. Me lo enganché y continué el camino a casa. Durante medio trayecto no medié palabra alguna, lo cual incomodó un poco a Applejack.

-¡Oh, venga Loud! -me decía. -¡Estuve equivocada, ¿vale?! ¿Querías oír eso? -me dijo.

No respondí, simplemente seguí caminando.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no podía dejar que la abuelita Smith llevará sola el carro al pueblo.

-" _¿Y te pusiste en peligro a ti y a nuestro hijo por eso?_ " -dije. -" _Tan fácil como no realizar la entrega por una vez..._ "

-...Ese dinero lo íbamos a invertir en nuestro bebé. -dijo.

Me sorprendí al oírla.

-Es nuestro segundo milagro... Y quería que, como Apple Core, no le faltase de nada.

Me desenganché el carro y corrí hacia ella, apoyándome en el carro para acercar mi rostro al suyo.

-" _¡A nuestro bebé no le faltará de nada!_ " -le dije. -" _¡¿Cómo le va a faltar algo teniendo a la mejor madre, la más fuerte y la más responsable?!_ "

Los ojos de Applejack quedaron como platos.

-" _¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor!_ " -le dije. -" _Si lo vuelves a hacer... Si lo vuelves a hacer..._ "

Comenzaba a mostrarme nervioso.

-Loud...

-" _¿Y qué pasará si lo vuelves a hacer y no estoy ahí para ayudarte?_ "

-No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. -me dijo.

Cerré los ojos apoyando mi cabeza con la suya, gimoteando un poco.

-" _Tuve mucho miedo..._ "

-Y lo siento... De verdad...

Tras reconciliarnos, continué llevándola a casa. Mientras que, Applejack, aún tenía en mente de lo que había pasado antes, ¿por qué razón ese círculo de alquimia se había dibujado en su tripa y había aparecido ese ojo? ¿Era posible que fue su pequeño que la quiso proteger?

-0-

Ya habíamos llegado a la última semana del embarazo de Applejack, y ya la habíamos instalado en el hospital.

-A por el segundo, ¿eh? -dijo Rainbow.

-No hace falta que lo jures. -le respondió Applejack. -Este ha sido algo más duro que el de Apple Core.

-Pero debes de estar orgullosa. -le dijo Twilight. -¡Dos potrillos! Eres toda una madre.

Applejack se ruborizó y apartó la vista ligeramente avergonzada.

-Por cierto, hablando de padres, ¿qué tal Dust con la pequeña Prisma? -le preguntó Rarity a Rainbow.

-Él está encantado, ha pedido unos días libres en los pegasos de rescate para cuidarla y vigilarla. -respondía Rainbow. -Pero entre nosotras, Prisma le agota más que a mí.

-¿Tan revoltosa es? -preguntó Fluttershy.

-No, pero se pasa el día revoloteando, a escasos dos centímetros del suelo. -le respondió Rainbow. -Esa pequeña va a ser una gran voladora, como yo.

-¡Y cuando consiga elevarse más de dos centímetros, celebraremos una fiesta, si! -dijo Pinkie soplando el mata suegras.

En eso, una enfermera apareció por la puerta y rogó silencio por el escándalo. Tras calmarse las cosas, todo volvió a su cauce.

-Por cierto, dónde está Loud? -le preguntó Rarity a Applejack.

-Ha ido a casa a recoger unas cosas para mí. -respondió la joven Pony vaquera.

-Te tiene en un pedestal. -dijo Fluttershy.

-Si... A veces preferiría que no se molestase tanto, la verdad. -dijo. -Le quiero, pero no quiero que se sobre esfuerce.

En ese momento, Applejack cambió la expresión de su rostro, cosa que llamó la atención de Twilight.

-Aún sigues pensando en aquel día, ¿verdad?

-No dejo de preguntarme qué fue lo que pasó, ¿mi bebé me protegió de la quimera? ¿Qué era aquel ojo que me miraba?

-Applejack, hay cosas en nuestro mundo que nunca podremos entender, y esta es una de ellas.

-Pero sigo preguntándome que fue... Sigo dándole vueltas a ello, no se lo he contado a Loud, ni a mi familia.

-Tal vez no fue nada, pero lo estaré estudiando.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, era yo, que volvía de casa con las cosas necesarias.

-Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos, ¿verdad? -dijo Twilight.

-¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto. -dijo Rarity.

Poco a poco, todas fueron dejando la sala, hasta que solo quedamos Applejack y yo.

-¿Qué tal las cosas por casa?

-" _Apple Core te echa mucho de menos_ " -le respondí. -" _Casi se viene oculta en la cesta_ "

Applejack río levemente.

-No tiene remedio...

-" _Aún así, me dio esto para ti_ "

Dicho eso, saque de la cesta una hoja de papel con un dibujo.

-" _Apple Core te ha hecho este dibujo_ "

Los ojos de Applejack dejaron ver dos grandes lágrimas llenas de nostalgia.

-Tu... Yo... Ella... Sus tres tías, sus abuelas, Big Mac...

-" _Decía que quería que te sintieras en casa_ "

-Así los tendré cerca. -respondió.

-0-

La semana pasó casi de inmediato, y Applejack estaba dando a luz. Yo me encontraba con ella mientras que nuestros amigos y familiares estaban esperando en el pasillo. Los quejidos de Applejack eran fuertes, pero no tanto como los del el parto de Apple Core.

-Aguante un poco más, señorita Applejack. -decía el doctor.

-¡Es fácil decirlo, doctor! -le respondía Applejack.

-" _¡Ánimo, princesa!_ "

Tras unos largos y agotadores minutos, Applejack consiguió dar a luz. La matrona llevaba en sus cascos un pequeño potro oscurecido, con varias manchas blancas.

-¡Enhorabuena señorita, es un potrillo! -le dijo la matrona.

Applejack apenas se lo creía, era un potrillo. No mostraba alas, ni tampoco cuernos.

-Es muy pequeño, pero es un sano Pony terrestre. -dijo el doctor.

Algo nos inquietaba, nuestro pequeño aún no había soltado el característico llanto de los recién nacidos.

-¿Qué le ocurre? -preguntó Applejack algo nerviosa.

-Doctor... No reacciona.

A todos, el corazón nos dio un vuelco.

-¡Llevadlo inmediatamente a la incubadora! -dijo el doctor. -¡Intentemos reanimarlo!

El corazón se me detuvo en ese momento.

-Espere... ¿Reanimarlo? -dijo Applejack. -¡¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé?!

-Señorita, cálmese.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Cómo espera que me calme?! -dijo Applejack nerviosa pero sin fuerzas para levantarse. -¡Light!

Me sorprendí ante el nombre Applejack dijo.

En cuanto el doctor dejó la sala, Applejack se derrumbó.

-" _¿Light?_ " -le pregunté. -" _¿Ese era...?_ "

-El nombre de nuestro bebé... -dijo sin dejar de llorar del miedo que tenía de lo que le pasase a nuestro pequeño. -Lo puse por ti... Light Apple Soul...

Los doctores estaban tratando a nuestro recién nacido bebé. No respiraba y no reaccionaba a los estímulos de los doctores, pese a ello, su corazón si latía.

-¿Qué pasa doctor? -preguntó una de las enfermeras.

-Esto es extraño, no es la primera vez que pasan estas cosas, pero este bebé tiene latidos pese a que está así. -respondía. -Preparad la mascarilla de oxígeno, vamos a intentar hacerle respirar a la fuerza.

Justo antes de ponerle la mascarilla y la bomba de aire, en el suelo de la sala entera apareció brillando un gran círculo de alquimia, y las paredes de la sala empezaron a llenarse de ojos que los observaban. Finalmente, del techo de la sala, empezó a manar una densa capa negra de la que salían garras y una voz espectral.

-Lar... Go... -les decía.

Los doctores salieron despavoridos de la sala, cosa que nos sorprendió.

-" _¡Doctor, ¿qué ocurre?!_ " -le pregunté.

-¡Hay algo en la sala que nos ha echado! -me respondió una de las enfermeras.

-¡Dejadme ir! -dijo Applejack intentando levantarse.

Me acerqué a ella y la acosté.

-" _¡Quédate aquí!_ " -le dije.

-¿Bromeas?

-" _Por favor..._ "

-...Dos minutos, luego entraré...

Me adentré en la sala para ver a nuestro pequeño y, sin esperármelo, vi dentro de la misma a una enorme criatura de color gris, con gigantescas garras delanteras adornadas con grilletes y pequeñas patas traseras, en sus hombros, torso y espalda habían grandes ojos que me observaban, y lo que parecía ser su cabeza, era solo un gran ojo.

-Largo... -dijo la criatura.

-" _Soy el padre de ese potro, por favor, devuélvemelo_ " -le explicaba y rogaba.

-Bebé... Malito... Yo cuidar...

-" _¿Qué eres?_ " -me atreví a preguntar.

-Ser... Una sombra... Ser... Zax'Shaal...

Me sorprendí, aunque no fuera el primer Zax'shaal que conocía, no había visto muchos en mi vida.

-" _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ "

-¡No importar!

La criatura pareció querer golpearme y, tan rápido como pude, dibujé un círculo de alquimia, en ese momento, apareció la garra eléctrica de Zuk'Baen, deteniéndole.

La criatura gruñó ante su sorpresa de la garra similar a la suya.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Un Zax'shaal? -preguntó Zuk'Baen mientras se encogía y colocaba a mi lado riendo con su ya conocida carcajada.

La criatura pareció sorprenderle.

-¿Ser... Un usuario...? -me preguntó la criatura.

Me acerqué de nuevo, eso provocó que la criatura intentase alejarse.

-" _No tengas miedo._. _._ "

-No miedo, nunca miedo. -respondió el enorme Zax'shaal.

-No te molestes, es un Zax'shaal de clase sombra, son muy testarudos y no atienden a razonamientos. -me explicaba Zuk'Baen.

Intenté acercarme más al Zax'shaal pero, entonces, Applejack irrumpió en la sala, jadeando y con sus patas temblando del agotamiento. No se sorprendió mucho al ver a la criatura.

-Tu... -dijo sorprendido el Zax'shaal mientras Applejack se le acercaba.

-Por favor... -decía Applejack. -Estoy cansada de que mis hijos sufran por mi...

La criatura ladeó la cabeza.

-Apple Core ha vivido aterrada de las cosas que la alquimia puede hacer en los Ponys equivocados, pero ella es diferente. -le explicaba. -Estoy viendo cómo se va adaptando poco a poco, si su hermano es igual a ella... Déjame intentarlo...

La criatura extendió su garra hacia ella con cuidado, apartando un poco su sudorosa crin por el parto.

-Mami... -dijo la criatura.

Applejack se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

-¿Tú mami del pequeño Pony? -volvió a preguntar.

Applejack asintió. La criatura observó al potro.

-Pony... Ojo izquierdo... Ciego... -explicaba. -Yo... ser su guía...

Applejack sonrió y asintió.

-¿Nombre... del bebé? -preguntó la criatura.

-Light Apple Soul, pero puedes llamarle Light.

La criatura se lo entregó despacio hasta que Applejack lo tuvo entre sus cascos.

-Argos...

-¿Qué? -dijo sorprendida Applejack.

La criatura se señaló.

-Mi nombre... Es... Argos... -respondió. -Pacto... Sellado...

La criatura comenzó a desvanecerse en el círculo de alquimia de la sala, desapareciendo con todos los ojos que la cubrían. En ese momento, entre los cascos de Applejack, nuestro pequeño comenzó a moverse y a quejarse, llorando un poco.

-Ya pasó mi vida... No llores, se fuerte... -le decía orgullosa Applejack a nuestro pequeño.

Me acerqué a ellos mientras Zuk'Baen se desvanecía, mirando a nuestro pequeño detenidamente, tenía sus cascos con manchas blancas, su tripa era totalmente blanquecina y tenía una mancha en su frente media cubierta por su espesa crin negra.

-" _Es precioso..._ " -le decía a Applejack.

-Es un encanto de potrillo... -decía Applejack con orgullo en su mirada.

El pequeño no paraba de llorar de forma débil hecho una pequeña bolita de pelo contra su madre.

-Eh, eh... -decía Applejack de forma dulce. –No te escondas mi potrillo.

Applejack, le acarició suavemente la crin de su cabeza.

-Tienes todo un mundo esperando por conocerte...

Tras eso salimos de la sala, ahí, nos esperaban todos nuestros amigos, mis hermanas, mi madre, y toda nuestra familia.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! -preguntó Rarity alterada. -Vimos a los doctores salir huyendo.

-Temíamos lo peor. -dijo Fluttershy.

En ese momento, todos se percataron de lo que Applejack llevaba en su casco derecho.

-¿Ese es...? -preguntó Applebloom.

Asentí. Applejack llamó a Apple Core para que se le acercase a ver a su nuevo hermano.

-Quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo hermanito. -le dijo. -Pero no le asustes...

-Vale. -le respondió.

Con cuidado, Applejack destapó entre las mantas a nuestro pequeño. Al verlo, Apple Core se sorprendió muchísimo, sus ojos comenzaban a brillas de la alegría. Poco a poco, el pequeño comenzó a moverse algo asustado, tapando su cara con sus pequeñas patitas y abriendo sus ojitos. Efectivamente, uno era gris y carente de vista, pero podía moverlo, el otro era amarillo intenso.

-Es una monada. -decía Apple Core. -Hola hermanito, soy Apple Core, tu hermana mayor.

El pequeño la miró curioso, parpadeando levemente. Luego, llevó su vista hacia su madre, que le sonreía con dulzura.

-Bienvenido a casa, Light...

El pequeño agitó sus cascos hacia su madre, queriéndola acariciar.

Poco a poco, se fueron acercando todos. Lo hacía con cuidado para no asustar al pequeño por su lado ciego.

-¡Hay que hacerle una fiesta el pequeño potrillo! -dijo Pinkie tras las presentaciones.

-Me temo que no. -dijo Sapphire tomándolo entre sus cascos con cuidado.

-¡¿Por quéeeee?! -replicó la rosada Pony.

-Tanto Applejack como el pequeñín han de estar muy cansados, ¿No es cierto?

-Así es. -contestó Applejack. -Por cierto, ¿y los doctores?

-Salieron despavoridos, deben estar en la sala de descanso. -contestó Rarity.

-Parecían haber visto un fantasma. -siguió Rainbow.

-" _Bueno... Es posible que Light tenga magia... Y eso les haya asustado_ " -dije

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Un Pony de tierra con magia? -preguntó Twilight asombrada.

-" _Creo que es por mi culpa_ " -respondí.

-En algunos casos, la alquimia puede heredarse entre los que no son usuarios. -siguió Sapphire.

-Pero Apple Core es una unicornio y puede usar la alquimia. –dijo Fluttershy.

-Eso es por qué, efectivamente, es una unicornio. –le respondió. –Entre los que sabemos usarla y los que no, cuando nace un mestizo, los unicornios somos más propensos a heredarla, en el caso de los que no lo sean y nazcan pegasos o terrestres, las posibilidades son más bajas pero, aunque así sea, pueden tener un poquito.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que… ¿Este pequeño ha heredado la alquimia? –preguntó Twilight.

Sapphire asintió.

-¡Qué gran descubrimiento! –dijo eufórica. -¡Debo anotarlo cuanto antes! Seré la primera en Equestria en tener datado la historia viviente de la alquimia.

-Será un placer ayudarte.

-" _Creo que será mejor volver a casa_ " –dije.

-Si… Yo por lo menos necesito descansar. –dijo Applejack.

-Yo llevaré al pequeñín, Applejack. –le dijo Sapphire.

-0-

Tras la vuelta, Applejack quedó derrumbada inmediatamente, solo despertaba cuando Light necesitaba de ella, parecía que era verdad que estaba vez el parto la había cansado, con el de Apple Core no hubieron tantas dificultades.

Apple Core se me acercó.

-¿Por qué mamá está tan cansada? –me preguntó.

-" _Traer un nuevo potrillo al mundo cansa mucho a las yeguas, y el nacimiento de tu hermano fue complicado, mamá se asustó por ello_ " –le "explicaba".

Apple Core no pareció entender eso último.

-" _Cuando seas más mayor lo entenderás_ " –le "dije". –" _Por el momento, tienes dos normas, la primera es que no molestes a mamá estos días, necesita descansar y mucha ayuda_ "

-Vale

-" _Y la segunda es que, nunca, te acerques a tu hermano por su izquierda, no puede ver nada por ese ojo, y podría asustarse, ¿de acuerdo?_ "

-¡Lo haré! –me respondió.

En ese momento, Light comenzó a sollozar levemente.

-" _Voy a ver a tu hermanito, no hagas mucho ruido, ¿vale?_ "

-¡Entendido!

-0-

Unas pocas semanas más tarde, Applejack ayudaba a Light a dar sus primeros pasos, pero el pequeño tenía miedo de intentarlo.

-Vamos cariño... Inténtalo un poco... -le decía Applejack.

El pequeño la miraba gimoteando un poco nervioso.

-Te prometo que no te va a pasar nada.

Apple Core observaba desde un montón de paja que llevaba su tío Big Mac, estaba algo preocupada por su hermano, era como si estuviera asustado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se bajó del montón y se acercó a ellos, se sentó a su frente un poco alejada y comenzó a chocar sus cascos para llamar la atención de su hermano.

Al oír el pequeño golpe de los cascos de su hermana, Light la miró curioso. Tras captar la atención de su hermano, extendió sus cascos hacia él.

-¡Light, ven! -dijo con una sonrisa.

Light no entendía mucho lo que quería su hermana.

-Apple Core, te lo agradezco, pero no creo que tu hermanito te...

-Gu... -decía Light haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse.

Applejack veía asombrada como su pequeño se levantaba con esfuerzo, y comenzaba a andar dando tumbos. Sus pasos eran torpes y patosos, casi parecía que se fuera a caer pero, en esos momentos, Applejack le daba el empujoncito que le hacía falta para no caerse.

-Vamos, te queda poco... -le decía Applejack.

Poco a poco a Light se le hacía más fácil andar, hiendo hacia su hermana. Cuando le quedaba poco, comenzó a tambalearse, ahí fue cuando Apple Core le agarró para que no se cayera. Asombrado, Light miró a su hermana, quien le obsequiaba una sonrisa.

-¡Bien hecho, Light! -le dijo.

Luego miró a su madre, quien le vía con orgullo.

-Lo has hecho genial, chiquitín. -le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Ante el gesto de su madre, Light comenzó a reír.

-¿A qué lo ha hecho bien, mamá?

-Claro que si. -le respondió Applejack con una gran sonrisa. -gracias Apple Core.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó dubitativa.

-Por ayudar tanto a tu hermano. -le respondió.

-¡Claro, por que le quiero! -respondió con una sonrisa.

Applejack sonrió y miró a sus dos pequeños, en ellos podía ver el futuro de Sweetie Apple Acres, por un lado estaba Apple Core, tan joven y ya con una Cutie Mark, era posible esperar de ellas grandes cosas, había heredado las habilidades de su madre, pero también su fuerza. Por otro lado, Light Apple Soul, siendo joven aún le quedaba mucho por probar, aún estando ciego de un ojo no le creía que fuera un impedimento, solo le faltaba tener más confianza, pero su magia... ¿Podía dificultarlo teniendo en cuenta de que era un Pony de tierra?

Applejack tomó aire y suspiró, dirigiéndose luego a sus hijos.

-Chicos...

Apple Core y Light Apple la miraron con curiosidad. Applejack guardó unos segundos de silencio mientras sonreía oculta bajo su sombrero, hasta que alzó la cabeza con una mirada de seguridad.

-Vais a ser unos grandes Apples en el futuro, así que tenéis que darlo todo para tener bien alto el nombre Apple, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Claro que si, mamá! -dijo Apple Core con una sonrisa.

-¡Da! -respondió Light.

FIN DE CONCEPCIÓN.


End file.
